


Dammit, Rina

by DragonsHaven



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsHaven/pseuds/DragonsHaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belfura sighed and set her spear against the nearest wall. <em> Dammit, Rina.</em> The blonde could feel her peaceful evening slipping away now that the brunette had graced her with her presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Rina

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain...

Belfura hated country music. It wasn’t that they were _bad_ , they were so just damn predictable! More often than not, you’ll hear the music artist, whether it be a male or female, gender didn’t really matter in music, singing about how the opposite gender broke their hearts, how they wanted the object of their affection back, or some philosophical or religious nonsense. She hated the “romantic” aspect of the music, how only banjos, washboards and pots and pans were occasionally used instead of more modern guitars, pianos and amps, and finally, she hated the country artists that those Summoners were always talking about. 

And now, sitting in her room provided by the Elder Summoners to compensate for her services for the lowers Summoners, Belfura experienced something she never wanted to again. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. The dragonrider wanted to open the window, mangle whoever was throwing stones at her _glass_ window, and then go back to reading her novel. Throwing all her common sense to the wind, Belfura threw off the covers of her bedsheet, grabbed her spear and headed over to the window, ready to rip someone a new one.

Opening the window, and catching the stray rock that was supposed to pelt against the glass pane, the blonde readied her spear when emerald green eyes met her own, and a sheepish grin was donned by the other party. Belfura sighed and set her spear against the nearest wall. _Dammit, Rina._ The blonde could feel her peaceful evening slipping away now that the brunette had graced her with her presence. 

“What are you _doing_ here?!” Belfura hissed out, hanging onto the window seal for support. Red eyes darted around the darkened street, illuminated by only the dimly lit street lights.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Rina grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she did so. “I’m visiting you. Can’t a friend visit another without their motives being questioned?” 

“Not when said friend throws stones at a glass window. If you chipped the glass, Rina, so help me, I will make you pay for it!” The blonde glanced up at the dark cloudy sky, and back at the pair of emerald orbs that seemed to be grinning up at her.

“Make me pay for it, huh? Anyways, can you help me up, I think it might rain soon?” Rina let go of the rock she was planning to throw before the dragonrider stuck her head out the window. She grabbed ahold of the rope that cascaded downwards and landed in front of her face, and began to climb.

This was the point in time that Belfura started to question her life choices. For instance, why had she rescued Rina from that tree the day they had met in front of the Summoner’s Hall? Why did the brunette _insist_ upon repaying her for that trivial issue? Why did she _agree_ to the proposed offer of tea?! If one of these things didn’t happen, she wouldn’t be head over heels for the-

“Belfuraaaa~ Close the window; it’s raining!” Huffing, the blonde dragged the now soaking wet warrior into her room, closing the window after she was safely inside.

“Do you have to make a big deal out of everything?” Belfura growled, walking into her bathroom and grabbing a large towel and 2 smaller ones. She draped the large towel around the brunette’s shoulders and used one of the two smaller towels to dry her hair. 

“Sit on the bed, Rina, it’ll make things easier.” The blonde instructed, watching as the warrior all but jumped on the bed, messing up the covers and knocking a book to the ground. She sighed, _“At least I remember what page I was on.”_

“Bell, is this really necessary?” Rina asked under the rough patting of the towel on her torso and arms. As a response, the dragonrider threw a towel on the Gold Warrior’s head, chuckling as the cloth covered emerald puppy dog eyes and a whine was heard. 

“I don’t want you getting my floor wet. It’s going to be a cold night, and I don’t think you’d like getting a fever very much,” Belfura took the dampened towels and tossed them into a basket filled with dirty clothing. 

“Awww, that’s adorable! You _do_ care!” Rina hugged the dragonrider out of happiness. In return, the blonde was subjected to a large puppy barrling her over and onto the bed. There was an unspoken rule that came with being friends with Rina: Never, ever, _ever_ let her ambush hug you. Unless you somehow manage to throw her off your body, she will stay there as long as she wants, even if you voice your displeasure.

Right now, the mighty Belfura whose name was renown across the lands as a power dragonrider, tamer, and Unit, was pinned under a large puppy dog with emerald green eyes that shone like dew drops on a flower. Arms wrapped around Belfura’s neck as Rina pulled herself closer to the blonde’s body, causing the blonde herself to sigh in dismay. 

“Can you at least let me get my book?” The blonde asked. Thankfully, the Gods were on her side, and the brunette sat up, scooted aside, and allowed Belfura to grab her book before collapsing on her chest once again.

“Rina..” The dragonrider sighed. There was no way past this, was there? Desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was as close to desperate as Belfura would ever allow herself to be. The blonde wrapped one arm around the brunette’s waist, and stood up, immediately hooking the other arm under her legs, ignoring frown that Rina sported on her face.

‘You’re no fun, I would’ve let you up in a few minutes or so,” Rina said. Belfura rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting the brunette tumble onto the front of the bed as the dragonrider retrieved her book and pulled the covers over her legs, one of her arms laying on the headboard. Seconds later, her arm was pulled down from it’s comfortable position on the headboard, curled around a pair of shoulders. The blonde sighed, there was no getting through to Rina. A pair of arms sneaked around Belfura’s waist and a head positioned itself on her right shoulder.

“I’m assuming you’re not letting go of me?” Belfura asked, distracted by the events in her novel. Reading her book was better than watching rain hit the concrete street, or arguing with the brunette about personal space. 

Rina nodded. “You’re mine, and you do make a nice pillow,” The blonde stiffened at what was said by her brunette friend, while said brunette was oblivious to her “pillow’s” sudden discomfort. Green eyes peered curiously at the cover of the book which read “The Song of the Sea”. 

“Huh” The warrior began, drawing her thumb over the smooth texture of the book’s cover. “I never pegged you as the type to read romance novel, Bell. Guess you learn something new every day!” The blonde rolled her eyes at the brunette’s statement, removing her arm from the shoulders it rested upon to flip over a page. 

“It’s not a romance novel, puppy. It’s about a sailor who gets stranded on a deserted island surrounded by mermaids- _sirens_ , actually. The sailor has to use his wits and his limited supplies to get himself off the island before he’s devoured or dies of starvation.” The dragon rider’s hand was grabbed by the brunette as she tried to set it down next to her waist. Belfura raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, chalking this motion up to Rina’s usual quirks.

“So...does he end up fucking one of the mermaids?” Rina asked in an “innocent” voice, green eyes peering up at the blonde, who flinched in surprise. Recovering from her momentary weakness, Belfura pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, ignoring the brunette entirely as she continued to read.

Not before long, the blonde found herself unable to flip to the next page due to her hand being interlocked with another’s. _“Dammit, Rina..”_ Belfura groaned as she tilted her head back until it hit the headboard, blonde waves cascading onto her shoulders. Meanwhile, the same brunette that caused the mighty dragonrider her annoyance took the opportunity to lay her head down in the blonde’s open lap. 

The reaction that the simple gesture caused was unexpected; Belfura _jumped._ A dragonrider was supposed to be strong, steadfast, bravehearted and abiding. The blonde was all of those things- just not right now. This woman; this _puppy_ currently laying on her lap with the same bright smile plastered on her face was making her knees weak. Dragonriders had hearts of gold which were encased within a steel cage, only the strongest would manage to tear down those bars. 

And yet, within a span of a few months, Belfura found herself falling hard and falling fast for a premature puppy with eyes like glittering emerald. Rina’s loyalty was absolute, nothing would cause the brunette to change her affiliation once her mind was set. Even as lovers were pitted against one another, as friends turned to foes, the brunette followed in the footsteps of what she believed was right. 

Rina reached up and poked the dragonrider in the soft of her cheek, chuckling as the blonde blinked once, twice, and finally zoned back into the present. Intense red eyes followed the path of the finger as the brunette waved her digit back and forth in front of Belfura’s eyes. Realizing her right hand was relinquished from the death trap known as Rina’s grip, the blonde slowly brought up her now free hand and gently covered the brunette’s wavering finger, brought it up to her mouth and softly grazed it with her lips. 

The warrior’s face erupted in a fierce blush while the blonde looked on with amusement, returning to her book as the brunette shyly intertwined their fingers. _“That should keep you quiet for a while,”_ Belfura thought as she reached a standstill in her novel. Despite the dull commentary in the book, the blonde failed to notice a pair of hands wrapping their fingers around the top corners of the book, the same pair of hands that _used_ to be around her waist. 

The book was suddenly ripped out of her grip, pages thrashing in the air as the novel flew through the air and hit the wall. The blonde didn’t have time to open her mouth and scold the brunette before soft lips crashed against hers and fingers entangled themselves in her hair. Rina’s lips were silky smooth, a perfect contrast to Belfura’s slightly chapped ones. The kiss lasted for a mere 2 seconds before the blonde pulled away in surprise, banging her head on the bed’s headboard and wincing as a sharp pain shot to her skull. 

Rina giggled as Belfura’s flushed face and her annoyed expression. “You should really hide your desires better, Bell,” The warrior said earnestly. When surprised red eyes met her own green ones, she shrugged sheepishly and laid her head back on the dragonrider’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The blonde said, reaching over to her nightstand and turning off the lamp. A head dropped into her lap, spilling brown locks all over bedsheets and porcelain skin. Belfura was greeted with a wide smile from the brunette when she twisted back over. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and thump Rina on the head, the blonde set down her pillow, laid down and opened the covers enough for the brunette to slip in.

“If you’re going to sleep here, please try not to make a ruckus,” The bed bounced as a certain puppy snuggled up to the dragonrider and pecked her on the cheek before settling down in the blankets. Within seconds, the brunette was asleep and Belfura was left with fluttering feeling in her heart, even as she frowned at Rina’s close proximity. Sighing in defeat, she wrapped her arms around the sleeping girl and pressed her lips to her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

_Dammit, Rina._

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who should be working on Wizards and Warriors? *raises hand* Yeah, the next chapter of Wizards and Warriors will be up by the end of this week, the latest being next Monday. Updates will continue as normal unless specified otherwise.


End file.
